Revenge of the Sky
by Kyubiko
Summary: There used to be a fine line between Good and Evil but Oozora Cielo destroyed that. He himself broke every possible rules. He took names and existence. He was nicknamed God of Evil. He was fear and 'respected'. But beneath that uncaring facade, who is he really? / Dark!Fic, no pairings (maybe)
1. The Day That Started It All

**I am more than excited to make this story 'cause I haven't read anything like it before. And with the fact that I thought of it up while trying to get my power nap right after watching V for Vendetta. It's a cool movie and Rupert Graves is there. He belongs to the UK series by BBC Sherlock. Cast are Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman and so on. Whatever... don't judge me why it is KHR again. I just love it too much to not think of it. And with the fact my phone's wallpaper is the before-Vongola-was-made Giotto and Cozart manga page. Fangirl with me!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

_Summary: Revenge, It was the only thing he sought for. He heated them with every fiber of his being. Everybody does. They just don't show it. After few years of waiting, I will now make my grand entrance. I am Sawada Tsuna but you can call me... Vendetta Cielo._

* * *

**Revenge of the Sky**

**Prologue**

Sicily, Italy

Screams. That was all I heard. Nothing but pleads for help and shouts of agony every time someone was whipped. I can't believe a child like me deserved to see like this. To see my parents whipped to death for one information only. Cruel. Too cruel for me. It was torture to my ears and eyes. I was only 7... or was I 8? I don't care. Not at all. I was too busy blocking the screams of my mother to have mercy on them. Even with the multiple failed attempts, I tried and tried.

My father use to say to him that I was so lively. So full of light like within me is a very pure flame. Free from evil doings. It was heart-wrenching. Supported with the fact that he only said this moments before this started. They were only sitting on my bedroom, having a family hang-out.

Then, these people came. People dressed in black. I was forced to go under my bed and watch my parents die. They were doing it in front of me!

"Where's the kid?" Once of the people asked. "We need him now..."

"He's not here!" My mother shouted. "You'll never find him!"

"Release us now, Reborn!" My father demanded. "We have already cut ties with your organization!"

"Is that so?" The man, Reborn, hissed. "I believe the contract said it was a life-long commitment."

I can't take it anymore. I slowly made my way out of the bed and stood bravely beside it. I shouted,

"I'm the one you're looking for, so release them!"

"Well, well, seems like our prey decided to show up." Reborn smirked, then turned to his lackeys. "Colonello, Fon gag them up. Make sure they _won't _utter a sound."

"Hai." His lackeys, Colonello and Fon, obeyed and did what they were told.

"I said release them!" I cried.

"No can do, kid. It was orders." Reborn smugly said.

"From who?" I asked daringly.

"None of you concern." Reborn murmured to his ear at his sudden movement.

I felt something stabbed me near my heart and stumbled back. It was a silver knife with a seal with 2 clams. I staggered back and fell down through the open glass window. I fell to darkness as I hit the ground. I tried to keep my consciousness on. I have to get back to them. I crawled out to the little space I always went to between our house and the other.

My room was at the back and so I fell near there. It was horrifying to say the least. I propped myself on the wall on the little space. I pulled the knife out of its place and the red substance smeared all over it. My eyesight blurred as I tried to keep my conscience. I heard my mother's screams and glass being broken. They just broke the window near the one I fell out of and I heard a thump.

My fatal injury I have forgotten as I saw my father's lifeless corpse lying with a similar blade that pierced me through his heart. Soon after, my mother came out of our front door. She cried for help but Reborn, Colonello and Fon surrounded them with her facing me. She took notice of me before Reborn pulled her hair backwards. She gave her last wishes out loud and Reborn wore a smirk. The last thing that came out of her mouth was,

"Avenge us!" Right after that, she was pierced with the same blade that killed my father in the same position, through the heart.

A gasp escape my mouth and I crawled back to my spot. I couldn't bear it anymore and I heard them go away. I took one last glance at them and smiled. I would survive this and avenge them.

My father's name was Sawada Iemitsu and my mother's name is Sawada Nana. My father descended from a well-known man named Sawada Ieyasu in Japan while Giotto here in Italy. My mother was pure Japanese and I lived there for a while before migrating into Italy. We lived a good life. Better when my father was still working.

I always prepared myself for this day. When I will see my parents die in front of me. But I did not expect it this early. I was now repentant for everything.

If you read this, please share it. I want the people to see what I have seen. Feel what I have felt. As you read on, this story is the story of how I became like this. Include everything if you would rewrite it.

_My name is Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi. I formerly lived at 14 Opal St. Vongola Vill. Sicily, Italy. I am orphaned. If I am found dead, please bury me under the tree in this address. Look for a girl with short, brown hair._

* * *

**4 things: Don't sue me, I cried, story has 2 POVs and goodbye!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	2. Escapees From Hell

**A/N: Man... Don't expect me to update faster bc its summer. I haven't really gotten time to think about this and type it cus my laptop's charger's broken and this laptop I'm using doesn't have Word (don't ask me why). I can't type properly too since we're trying to fix our house so every day there's construction. Then there's my braces which I'm getting soon. And I lost glasses half way of the summer so I keep getting headaches. And my cousin's practically begging me to teach her about writing fanfics. Srsly, that girl have issues... she's a grammar nazi. I call her that but she's completely clueless about internet lang... If you're curious (I hope not), her penname's NekoToInu or somethin like that. She's an uber Adventure Time fan but her drawing literally suck. The lines are hard and stiff. Even her brothers compared our singing voice, drawing, dancing, even the way we act. And then they say it all goes to me, that I really have talent. *sigh* That girl srsly need to chill. Anyways... I dragged it long and practically... yeah... Enjoy!**

_Summary: There used to be a fine line between Good and Evil but Oozora Cielo destroyed that. He himself broke every possible rules. He took names and existence. He was nicknamed God of Evil. He was fear and 'respected'. But beneath that uncaring facade, who is he really?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!. If I did, Tsuna would have been an S... or an N... No wait, he'll definitely be an S... but sadly he's an M... or an O, like all Shonen chars...**_

* * *

**Revenge of the Sky**

**Chapter 1**

Corpses. It smells of corpses. That was the first thing that registered my mind. Numb cold... I think I'm having frostbites. Weird, it's late spring already why would it be winter? Unless... Unless I'm dead and in heaven. But why do I hear people talking? Was that God? Wait a minute... what happened really?

Slowly, I opened my left eye and I saw I was in a confined room. My limp arms were tightly chained to the wall by thick cuffs. My clothes were torn and bloodied. Then it all came back to me. I lifted my head in alarming rate only to have a headache. I hissed my pain as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Well, well, looks who's finally awake." A velvety Italian voice teased.

"Bastard, what did you do to my parents!?" I hissed angrily.

"Oh nothing, just doing what was ordered..." The voice commented. "Just erasing some uneeded existance here in the world."

"Uneeded?! It's people like you who're uneeded!" I shouted back. "Who are you anyway?!"

"Names aren't supposed to be given away so carelessly you know." The voice stated. "They're powerful. They tremble in the name. They give you an existance in this world."

"Stop trying to change the topic, you bastard!" I interrupted. "Release me now!"

"_Shut up!_" The voice hissed out. "What're you trying to gain from all of this?!"

"That's my line, you bodyless guy..." I muttered.

The snarky remark caused a harsh whip in the back. I fell and I felt someone stepping on my back. I couldn't raise my head and I was in pain. I felt the pressure being removed out of my back but made no move to get uup.

"Let's get to topic, shall we?" The voice asked. "The information you parents gave to you. Where is it?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." I muttered under my breath.

"Well then, from here on out, you will be locked in this cage and tortured for information." The voice declared nonchalantly. "You will not be released until the information is extracted from you. Assuming you don't die, which we won't allow you to do so."

"Bastard, just go..." I growled angrily.

"That behavior of yours will be the death of you in case you survive." The voice chastised as the shoes of his clacked on the cemented floor. "Farewell, for now. Someone will check up on you every now and then."

I just stayed there laying on the floor. I knew I couldn't do anything, so I never did fruitless efforts. It went on for days, that went to weeks and probably for months too. Those subordinates of the man would visit me every now and then. They would talk to meand feed me. But does days were rare. Most of the time it would be the man I met during my first day.

Its been half a year since I was captured. I refuse acknowledge my parents are dead. When I heard the familiar opening of my cell door, I was prepared for another torture session. Whatever they're asking, I won't give. Hell, I probably don't know what is it they're looking for.

"What is it this time?" I growled.

"I'm helping you escape." A calm voice I know everywhere stated.

"Fon, what do you mean?!" I asked as I abruptly sat up in shock, causing an ache in my head at the sudden speed.

"Reborn, the man who is with everytime, is out for business." Fon quickly explained as he quickly worked with my cuffs. "Colonello, Skull, Verde and I will aid you with your escape."

My cuffs fell with a silent clang and I rubbed my sore wrists. The Chinese man grabbed my hand and he dragged me to a run. We silently trudged with our backs on the wall and tried to blend in the shadows.

Straight ahead, turn left, left again, straight ahead, turn right to a flight of stairs. We stopped for a while and I caught my breath. Fon squinted to see through the darkness and motioned for us to move. This time the Chinese man carried me on his back and ran at high speed, his black Chinese garments flapping.

He ran for 1 minute before turning a sharp left, his feet soundlessly hitting the walls. It was like he did this for many years already. That was when it hit me. Fon and the others were assassins. I was about to confront the Chinese man about it when his handheld transceiver started buzzing.

_"Fon, its me, Colonello. Hurry up, you're almost there. Lal's men is overflowing here!" _Colonello shouted.

"Tch, if it gets too many, run. Aid me here. Call Verde to release the Gola Moscas." Fon answered, frown growing deeper.

_"Fine, Skull and I are on the way. Skull has Verde to deploy the Moscas already." _Colonello stated before his voice was replaced my static noises.

Sure enough, Fon and I heard an explosion going off as we turned right to a long flight of stairs, leading to the upper ground. I heard footsteps behind us but Fon made no move to intercept them, knowing it was Colonello and the others.

"We're almost there, Tsunayoshi... just a mile more..." Fon said as I felt a huge burst of speed.

Soon, a door came to view and the Chinese man threw a flying kick at it, opening the steel door. Baskets of sunlight flooded in and we ran towards a forest. It wasn't soon that were on the familiar streets of Palermo.

"Alright, Haru's shop should be nearby, everyone stay alert." Fon warned. "We're still within turf. Verde?"

The Chinese man turn to a man with green hair who wore a lab coat. He checked his watch and shook his head. The green-haired scientist motioned for us to move as Fon set me down on the ground. We started off in a leisurely fast pace to blend in with the crowd and finally stopped in front of Negozio Di Design di Haruhi, a popular shop for clothing articles.

"Come on, we don't have much time..." Colonello muttered, shooting past us and went in. The others followed suit.

A little chime of the bell signaled the our arrival. A silver-haired woman looked up at her counter and waved. According to her tag, she was Haruhi Ricci, the owner. She cheerfully approached us and happily stated,

"Hello, Colonello, Fon, Skull and Verde, you too little kid!" Haruhi stated. "Oh, by the way, Lavina wanted to tell you guys she's out visiting her son's ninth birthday!"

"Hm, okay... so, can we look around for new clothes?" Skull asked.

"My, of course you may, there is no need to ask!" Haruhi answered. "I'll dress up the little kid here."

Haurhi guided me to the counter where I saw a girl with brown hair a bit darker than mine, though I mistook it for black. I tilted my head when I faced her, making her blush. Haruhi took notice of her as she took my measurement. Once the silver-haired mother was done, she gestured for the shy girl to come and the young girl complied.

"This is my daughter, Haru." Haruhi introduced her daughter. "Haru meet... uh, what was you name?"

"I don't have one." I suddenly blurted out and coughed out the word airhead, making Colonello and Skull fall in silent laughter. The word was fortunately not heard by the mother-daughter duo.

"Eh, why?" Haruhi asked. "What kind of parents do you have!?"

"Ano... my parents kind of died and I lived in the streets for 6 months." I explained. That would explain the dirt, ragged clothes and bruises. "I got into an accident during the month my parents died, March, and got amnesia. Somehow I forgot my name too..."

"Ah, must hurt, but how did you know all that?" Haruhi asked. Tsuna nearly broke in cold sweat.

"Ah... Fon and the others knew my parents and went to look for me. They knew I lived in the streets because my accident happened near their place. But didn't know it was me that time, but they were able to piece the puzzle together." I explained.

"Wow, they told you all that? I'll give you a new name then." Haruhi said. "We had two names for Haru here, if she was a girl, that would be her name. If she was a boy, my husband and I would name him Tsuna."

Dead silence.

I didn't know if it was because of pure coincidence that was my nickname, or the fact who would want to name their son the Japanese word of _tuna. _Colonello, Fon, Skull, Verde and I looked at her and we shouted together,

"Who would name their son _tuna_?" We shouted in unison.

Haruhi and Haru both laughed as Fon attacked Colonello for letting out bad words in front of 2 kids. Skull just rolled his eyes and asked me to wear the orange hoodie and loose cargo khaki pants he picked out. I went into the changing room and observed myself. I have cuts and bruises, especially the ones on my back due to the whips brought down to me. The nastiest one was on my face, a fresh wound that ran on my forehead around two inches away from my radix and go diagonally down to end below my left cheekbones, crossing my left eye. It was a miracle I can still open the eye.

I got it just a few hours ago. Since it was currently around 2:00 pm, the torture session was around 10-11:00 am. Instead of whipping my back, the usual, Reborn brought out his specially made gun, a CZ75 1ST, with a green slide and black frame, grip and hammer. The man shot it just where it started and grazed my skin. I fainted after and woke 30 minutes before my escape with the others.

I let the fact finally sink in and smiled. My first smile from the past 6 months. I was free. Free from those people. Now, to fulfill my mother's last wishes, I would need to my new comrades' help. They should.

It will be my birthday next month after all.

I hurriedly changed and showed Skull the clothes. He was proud and the helmet-wearing man asked Haruhi if it would be fine if I wore the clothes already. Haruhi just smiled and I stuffed my old clothes in Skull's shopping bag. Skull and Verde went to where Fon and Colonello were and broke up the fight. They paid and we left the shop.

Little did they know, a man with a checkered hat were following them.

* * *

**Okay... WHY DO I MAKE EVERYTHING SO OBVIOUS?! *sigh* whatevs, I'll just continue, next chap of... SMM? VX? BDW? or DGM? As long as I can type it in WordPad, I'm happy. (This laptop I am using do not have MS Word.) And Tuna-chan is not a girl.**

**~Kyubiko~**


End file.
